eilondifandomcom-20200213-history
Arithan Alemond
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Arithan Alemond Arithan Alemo nd was taken into slavery at a young age. The life and death of his parents unknown to him. Salvation arrived in his early adolescense when a group of Cavaliers and Paladins sent from the Church raided the slaver's camp and freed the slaves. Arithan was quickly adopted into the Church under the Crusader who had saved him, Brethan Alemond, whom bestowed his last name to Arithan because of his dedication to the Church in his teenage years. Arithan found himself lonely in the Church as his adopted father and mentor was often gone for months at a time with only short visits because of his dedication to his cause. In his late teenage years, Arithan became unfufilled in the current status quo of the Church and his position therein. Arithan can be attrubited as loyal and genuine but also skeptical and distracted. He is become accustomed to the idea of multiple gods and has found commitment to none specifically, believing each god has something to offer outside of the realm of evil. Arithan now finds himself at a crossroads after being captured by officials in the Djembe. There is the comforts of home, even in its mundane and unfulfilling prospects, and the road leading to redemption of others as he finds that others may be living the life of slavery and peril that he once had. Current Situation Arithan finds himself conflicted with the current morally ambiguity of the situation. The party was pursuing information on a specific elf who may be involved in leading the wood elves and apemen in attacking the enroaching government and plantations, but also killing the inncocent casualties in the process. While seeking where to find this man on the road, the party was intercepted by an ape. There was a bounty on this ape for the killing of random farm animals such as sheep, and stealing random items. The ape approached upon the party in what we could only suspect to be innocence and the temptation of bannanas. Dustov had instigated the ape on accident, without the intent to kill but only to subdue or inhibit. But in that process the ape was hurt. Rigoth had presented himself defensively not knowing what was happening, which further increased the apes threat sensitivity and attacking in fear and miscommunication. In this situation, Arithan was presented with the position of making a decision, one without a concrete answer. Arithan decided that intervention was needed for the greater protection of Rigoth who was only acting in defense for the party. But when the ape was running in fear from Arithan's divine magic, or when the ape was unconscious and needed not to be slain, Dustov still killed the creature. Dustov had verbally admitted that the death was not needed, and was done for the money. Arithan was then put into a conflicted situation. Does he continue with the status quo and collect the gold? Or does he continue in his convictions and solidarity and continue the road to helping the resistance while Dustov, and possibly the party, decide to sell the apes pelt for gold. While understanding the situation with the ape spiraled downward because of miscommunication, misattributions and accidents, Arithan believes in the end that the party could continue on after the ape had been unconscious, and that the admittion of Destov that killing the ape was for the gold, only encouraged Arithan to continue on, with or without the party. The killing of the ape for the protection of others is justifiable, but killing of the creature when not needed for gold is not justifiable. Arithan believes that continuing to cash the pelt in for uneeded gold would only encourage the behavior. So Arithan has decided to continue to go and intervene with the attacks on the innocence by the wood elves and apemen, and not delaying two days for the gold that he believes was unjustifiably claimed. Denying the status quo, and standing for ones own solidarity creates a vulnerablity. While Arithan has decided to puruse his convicitons of helping those people as soon as possible and not taking 2 days to collect gold that he believes was unjustifiably claimed, he understands there is a chance he may lose the friendship of these new companions by doing what he believes is right. The fear of choosing these values and walking a road of isolation is something that makes Arithan feel vulnerable and weak, but not as weak as releasing his own convictions and values for an easier road of greed. This is his story, and his fears.